1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to absorbent pads and, more specifically, to a pet defecation training pad that is used to contain pet urine and fecal matter. The pad is comprised of a plurality of material layers to retain fluids and solid material, while preventing passage therethrough. In addition, the pad has placement retaining means to prevent displacement or movement, such as wrinkling or folding, which can result in leakage of the fluid material past the fluid impermeable layer or displacement of fecal material off of the pad onto the protected surface.
The top surface serves as the absorbent material with the bottom layer forming a fluid impermeable layer to prevent passage of liquids. The impermeable layer extends over the periphery edge of the top absorbent layer forming a hem that is colored green to simulate grass. On the underside of the bottom layer, a plurality of adhesive or frictional members are fastened thereto that will prevent movement, in whole or in part, from the selective placement of the pad. Optionally, a fragrance layer can be incorporated into the pad between the fluid impermeable base layer and the top absorbent layer to attract pets to the pad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other pad device designed for absorption. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 229,436 issued to Mallett, Jr. on Jun. 29, 1880.
Another patent was issued to Thomson on Jun. 14, 1960 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,449. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,273 was issued to Prentice on Nov. 8, 1966 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 14, 1971 to Spellman as U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,899.
Another patent was issued to Failla on Dec. 14, 1971 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,900. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,121 was issued to Brazzell on Aug. 14, 1973. Another was issued to Benjamin, et al. on May 21, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,919 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 31, 1989 to Mack as U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,677.
Another patent was issued to Mack on Jun. 19, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,316. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,423 was issued to Pope on Apr. 22, 2003. Still another patent was filed by Holt, Jr. on Aug. 22, 2002 as U.S. Patent Publication 2002/0112669. Another was issued to Preiss on Apr. 27, 1994 as U.K. Patent No. GB2271720 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 1, 2003 to Pope as Canadian Patent No. CA2421320.